Keppel Corporation
Keppel Corporation (also known as Keppel Corp) is a Singaporean company that specialises in marine, property and infrastructure businesses. With a 32% rise in net profit in the third quarter of 2013, Keppel Corporation is one of the largest conglomerates in Singapore and one of the world's largest builders of offshore oil rigs. The company was founded in 1968 as Keppel Shipyard at the Keppel Harbour situated in Tanjong Pagar before moving its operations to Jurong, where the company focused on offshore and marine activities. History 1900 to 1980s: Keppel Harbour, establishment of Keppel Shipyard and expansion The name of the company Keppel was derived from a British ship captain, Captain Henry Keppel, who discovered a natural, deepwater harbour (the Keppel Harbour) in Tanjong Pagar in 1848. The harbour was previously known as New Harbour until 1900 when the acting governor of Singapore, Sir Alexander Swettenham, renamed the harbour to Keppel Harbour in the honour of Captain Henry Keppel when he visited Singapore in 1900. In 1968, Temasek Holdings founded Keppel Shipyard when Keppel Harbour was taken over from the British Royal Navy after it withdrew from the island. In the 1970s and 1980s, Keppel Corporation focused on diversification within the company and regionalisation with the first overseas venture in 1975, Keppel Philippines Shipyard was set up in partnership with Filipino investors. In 1978, Keppel then ventured into the finance industry by providing financial services to marine contractors under Shin Loong Credit (renamed Shin Loong Finance) which propelled the growth and expansion of the financial services provided by Keppel. Keppel then ventured into the property market in 1983 after acquiring Straits Steamship Company, an established shipping company with substantial land holdings in Singapore. The Straits Steamship Company was then renamed to Straits Steamship Land (now known as Keppel Land) to focus on the property market. 1990–1999: Expanding into the banking industry and moving of operations In 1990, with the acquisition of Asia Commercial Bank, Keppel Corporation established banking and financial services as a major pillar of growth for the company and in 1997 Keppel Bank acquired Tat Lee Bank, resulting in an enlarged bank called Keppel TatLee Bank to expand its services in the banking industry. In 1999, Keppel Shipyard (now known as Keppel Offshore & Marine group) moved its operations base from Keppel Harbour to Jurong to expand Keppel Corporation's offshore and marine operations in yards around Tuas, Gul and Benoi, which were close to one another and also to develop the land which Keppel Harbour was situated on into waterfront residential area. 2001 to present In 2001, Keppel divested its banking and financial services business and privatised its offshore and marine business which resulted in the integration of Keppel Shipyard together with Keppel FELS and Keppel Singmarine to form the Keppel Offshore & Marine group in 2002. Subsidiaries Keppel Group of Companies includes subsidiaries, associated companies, as well as shareholdings in other companies. Fully owned subsidiaries *Keppel Offshore and Marine *Keppel Energy Pte Ltd * Keppel Integrated Engineering Ltd * Keppel Bay Land Pte Ltd Partially owned subsidiaries and shareholdings in other companies See also * Ocean Financial Centre References External links *Keppel Corporation *Keppel Corporation Heritage Category:Companies of Singapore Category:Companies listed on the Singapore Exchange